Paper Eyes
by Th3D3adSurviv0r
Summary: My first Frerard, so no hate please :) Gerard meets an adorable boy named Frank and immediately falls in love. But is Frank only being nice to Gerard as a friend, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

_Gerard_**  
**

It was my 6th and final period of the day in school, and I sat in the back left corner of math class spacing out and doodling. Well I suppose it had gotten more intricate than a doodle now. It had started as two eyes that looked like a cute boy's eyes from 3rd period. I had then began to fill in an entire face. It had the basic sketches of a face finally finished when the teacher's voice pulled me out of my day dreaming.

"Mr. Way!" My head shot up quickly and I noticed that nearly the whole class was staring at me. "For the THIRD time today, Mr. Way, please PUT AWAY your doodles, and pull out your notebook. This is MATH class not art."

My peers snickered away at my ignorance and I felt my face go tomato red. I let my long, black-dyed hair fall in front of my face as I slid my sketch pad back into my bag. But I wasn't quick enough. A thick, meaty hand reached down and snatched my sketch pad.

"This your BOYFRIEND faggot? Huh? Does he give you a sore ass every night, Gay Boy?" The boy said. Or should I say gorilla? The kid's body was built almost identical to a gorilla, and he had about 30 less IQ points than one too.

"Fuck off ape!" I screeched as I jumped for the pad. I had snatched it and shoved it violently into my black tattered backpack right as the teacher walked down the Isle with a menacing glare.

"That kind of language will not be tolerated in my classroom Mr. Way. Go to the office with this," he handed me a note I didn't bother opening to read as I walked out of the classroom and down the hall with my backpack strapped on. I was walking slowly as to waste time before I got to the office when I crashed head-on into a boy who resembled the drawing that now lay on the floor as a result from the crash.

"Fuck dude, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The gorgeous boy apologized.

"Yeah I'm fine. Used to gettin' knocked on the floor ya'know?" I replied blandly.

"Naw dude really? You're cool, do those assholes push you around? I'll fuck 'em up for ya if you want." Pretty, pretty brown eyes stared at me, honestly concerned.

"No really it's fine." I chuckled and smiled a little. "Oh and what's your name? Mines Gerard, but I'm more commonly known as Faggot, or Gay Boy." I laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm Frank. And are you really gay?" his eyes were twinkly and it made it hard to think.

"hm, well I guess it's no secret. I've never actually came out to anyone before though." I added nervously.

"AWWW I'm the first?" he looked truly flattered, "I'll walk you home today so they don't try an' get'cha 'kay?"

Did he really offer to walk me home? We didn't know each other at all, only that we had 3rd period English together. "Thanks" I said with a genuine smile on my face. "I gotta go to the office right now. I'm in a bit of trouble haha."

"alright. I'll meet you right outside this door when the bell rings 'kay sweet cheeks?" he gestured to a door at the end of the hall, leading outside.

I blushed badly at that nickname but managed to say, "Okay, thank you Frankie!" Frankie? Where did I get that? Now I'm blushing more. Great. Frank just smiled and waved to me. Maybe he didn't notice. "Or maybe," a happy thought arose "he liked it, and he likes you!" "nahh I'm getting ahead of myself" a more reasonable voice in my mind spoke. "He's probably just being considerate." "Well either way, I'm going to try and charm my way into his heart" said the overly optimistic voice.

Once my inner thoughts had finished arguing over my dream boy, I had made it to the office. I handed them the note, and the office lady kept her bland face on the whole time. I sat in a chair and began to add details to the boy's face. Looking forward to the minute the bell rang. Unfortunately I had 20 minutes left to wait.

The second the bell rang the office lady handed me the note I had to get my parents to sign, and I rushed out the door, putting the slip of paper in my back pocket. I tried to keep a normal pace as I walked to the door where I said I would meet Frank. The second I pushed through the doors I saw him, standing on the sidewalk casually standing and waiting. "See? he waited for you!" the optimistic voice jumped up again. My pessimistic voice had nothing to say at the moment.

"So how was the office Mr. Trouble-maker?" Frank teased

"Oh it was great. You see they have free mints on the desk she sits at and if she turns away you can grab some." I had, however, not done this before, but I had seen other delinquents do it. I just wanted to sound a little less lame in front of this boy.

"Ohh I've never thought of that. Maybe I'll try it sometime," he smiled, " Where do you live anyway?"

"Only a few blocks down Maple." I answered

"Okay, where do these punks normally get'cha at?"

"Uh, you don't have to deal with them. Really." I assured.

Right then the said "punks" had shown up.

"This your boyfriend faggot?" the blond one taunted

Frank obviously didn't take anyone's shit because he threw his fist at them both hard and they ran off like little girls.

"Damn Frankie!" I exclaimed

"Haha it's nothing. I'd only do it for myself and you, Gee" he smiled adorably again.

"well thank you" I flashed a what I hoped was a flirty smile back.

A beeping came from his watch. "shit. I gotta get goin Gee, I'll seyaa later okay?"

"Okay, see ya!" I told him as he hurried off in another direction. I walked the rest of the way home elated. Excited for the next day for once in my life.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Frank_

As I walked away from Gerard I started to think hard. I thought about Gerard first. His beautiful hazel eyes, his dazzling smile, and the way his hair was just everywhere. I loved it, and that's what was wrong. I don't crush on anyone, they crush on me. I don't get protective of people, I just laugh along. So why had I done this for Gerard? I didn't understand why there was this strange feeling in my stomach when I talked to him. A sort of feeling that made me want to giggle uncontrollably. The last time I had felt this was when I first found out I was gay…..no I'm not revisiting that memory. Too hard.

When I got to my house my mother opened the door, "You're late." she said tapping her right foot.

"Sorry I had to walk a friend home."

"Well you should've remembered that you had to be home early since you're grounded" She stated

"Okay sorry!" I said exasperatedly as I walked upstairs to my room, away from this annoying hag.

"Frank! Is there BLOOD on your fist?!" she yelled

The dumbass's blood must have gotten on my fist when I punched him. "uh yeah." I answered, hoping that was the correct answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO FRANKLIN!" wrong answer.

"I punched a guy 'cause he was gonna beat up my friend. It wasn't on campus, don't worry." I assured "and don't call me 'Franklin'"

"I'll call you whatever I want to." she sassed.

"Whatever." I shrugged off her words and closed my bedroom door. I was safe behind these walls. My mom hadn't come in my room since the day she caught me masturbating in 6th grade. THAT had been one of her best reactions. She had turned bright red and she covered her eyes and ran out, slamming the door. It was priceless.

I sat on my bed and wished I had my guitar. My mom had taken it because I was grounded. The reason for being grounded was because she had found out I was drinking with my friends Mikey and Ray. So now I had nothing to do but sit around and do nothing. I then got an idea, I wanted to call Gerard. I searched for a phonebook in the computer room silently, so my mom wouldn't hear. I found one, and grabbed a phone on my way back to my room.

I flipped through the pages until I found his phone number. I dialed the number and waited, the butterflies threatened to overrun my stomach.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, Is gerard there?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh," she sounded surprised. "Of course, hold on." There was the sound of footsteps on stairs and a knock on a door. "Gerard, phone's for you." she said, sounding farther away. Sound of the door opening and the phone being passed along.

"Hello?" Said the familiar voice that made my stomach jump for some reason. Why did I have to like this kid? It made me feel helpless

"Hiya Gee!" I said exuberantly. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just drawing." he replied. "How'd you get my number?"

"Phonebook" I answered.

"I didn't know people still used those haha!" Gerard's laugh made me want to fly.

"Yeah ahaha, I'm grounded though, so I had to resort to drastic measures" I exaggerated

"Aww why?"

"Got caught drinking with my friends."

"oohhh haha, so does that mean you can't come over tonight?" he pouted. "cause my windows always unlocked."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer," I joked. "Maybe I can sneak out or something?"

"That'd be cool!" Gerard said excitedly.

"Sweet!" I said. Downstairs I heard my mom yell "Get off the phone Frank!" so I told Gerard, "Hey I gotta go. I'll see ya later tonight!"

"Bye Frankie"

"bye!" I hung up the phone and waltzed downstairs with the phone in my hand. "Sorry Mom, important call."

"Important, my ass." She sassed. " I told you no phone, video games, guitar, or leaving the house."

"Alright Mom." I walked back into my room and took a nap.

I dreamt of bad memories that I constantly had to suppress. I woke up crying and unaware of the time. I got up and looked at my clock: 12:13. Okay, so that means my parents are asleep, and I can leave. I wiped away my tears found my cell phone in the place where my mother hid it from me and climbed out my window. As I walked down the streets towards Gerard's house, I pondered why I was going to this boy's house. Did I really like him, or was I just being silly? I didn't want to like him, but then again, why not?

I hadn't been paying attention to cars while I was walking, and didn't see the headlights coming up from behind until it was too late. The car hit my body hard, and I fell to the ground. The car stopped just enough to not run me over completely, but had gone far enough to cause a lot of damage. I felt crushing pain all over, and I felt blood pooling around me.

An obviously drunk man jumped out of the car and yelled "OH FUCK! I HIT A FUCKING KID HOLY SHIT!" he ran back into the car to tell his buddies, and then they drove off, leaving me to bleed to death on the concrete. I was out of hope when I remembered the cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and started dialing home. Wait, bad idea, I'll be in huge trouble. I started dialing a different number instead.

"Hello?" Gerard's voice sounded tired

"Gee, I need help. I got hit by a car."

"OHMYGOD FRANKIE WHERE ARE YOU?" Gerard was in full panic now.

"Just start walking to my house. You'll find me." I was starting to fade a little

" I'M ON MY WAY! STAY AWAKE FRANKIE!" he hung up, and I felt a little bad because I couldn't talk to him anymore. At least he was coming to get me.

Just minutes later I heard pounding footsteps and panting. "FRANKIE! FRANKIE!" Gerard's voice yelled. "Frankie please answer me!" he kneeled over me, crying. I couldn't make words come out so I just smiled through the blood and tears. "Frankie!" he sobbed. He grabbed the cell phonee that was lying next to me and dialed a number.

"Yes we need help, my friend just got hit by a car!" Gerard cried into the phone

I was too tired to keep my eyes open, so I closed them and drifted off. I started dreaming about Gerard. In the dream, it was all foggy, but I could tell it was Gerard. I was standing by Gerard and he seemed to be in a suit. The vision got clearer and I realized it was a wedding. I looked down and saw I was wearing a suit too. I heard someone say "Do you take this man to be your husband?" and Gerard answered "I do." they asked me the same question, and I was about to say "I do." but I suddenly woke up.

"W-where am I?" I said weakly.

"You're in the hospital." my mom's voice said. "your friend Jared or something called us from the hospital last night. He said you were going to see him but you got hit by a car."

"Well fuck." I said. "Where is he?"

"We told him to leave for a while so we could see you privately."

"Tell him to come back!" I demanded

"No!" She denied. "You explain to me why you left!"

"I wanted to go see him at his house. No drinks, no drugs, no sex, just hanging out!" I yelled

"I don't care! You were grounded!"

"Mom, I don't even care anymore. I'm sorry okay? Just let Gerard come in."

"fine." she said sharply

After a few minutes, Gerard walked in. He had obviously not slept at all and his eyes were red and puffy. "Frankie, I'm so sorry!" He cried

"Why? you didn't do anything!"

"I shouldn't have invited you over." He sobbed

"Aw Gee, come here." I reached out an uninjured arm and wrapped it around him. "Y'know, for just properly meeting you a few days ago, I REALLY like you." I said.

He back up astounded. "y-you like me? Oh my God Frankie!" He squealed and hugged me tighter, but not too tight because of my injuries. Then what I did was I took his head in my good hand, and brought it to my face. I locked my lips with his and shut my eyes. He pulled back after a moment and said, "Frankie…"

"Gerard…" I started.

"shh, get some rest sweety. I'll see you when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep instantly.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Gerard_

__As I watched Frank fall asleep, I grinned a huge grin from the kiss. He was very high on pain medication because he dislocated his right shoulder and broke his leg, and had a concussion, so that's probably why he had kiss me. I was very unsure of what Frank thought of me since his reputation had always been that he didn't really fall in love. He wasn't a bad person, he had just had a bad experience with love once, I had heard from my brother. I didn't really know the whole story, and I didn't want to ask Mikey. I wanted to hear it from Frank himself.

I told Frank's mother that I was going to keep visiting until Frank was out of the hospital. She didn't seem too pleased with the idea, probably catching on to the fact that I was gay. I wasn't exactly out of the closet, but I never hid it either. I would rather not make a huge deal about it. Frank was only in the hospital for a few more days afterwards, so I came to his house everyday and hung out with him, Mikey and Ray. We normally watched cheesy horror movies when we visited. The kiss had not been brought up be either of us. I hadn't said anything because, one I wasn't sure if he even remembered it, and two, Ray and Mikey were there.

Frank's shoulder was due to heal in about a week to 10 days but his leg would take about 10 weeks. On the Friday of the 5th week, Ray and Mikey decided they had to go to a party instead of hanging with us at the house. Something told me they had gotten bored of cheesy horror movies and cheese puffs. I of course agreed to stay with Frank. When I got to his house at around 5 pm his mom answered the door and asked, "Gerard, would you mind staying the weekend with Frank? We are going out of town and we don't want him home alone, in case he falls."

"Of course, Mrs. Iero. Could I call my mom from your house?" I was trying to contain my excitement. Stay the night with Frank Iero? Alone? Best thing that had happened to me in a while.

"Sure I don't care. I'll see you boys later okay?" She lugged multiple suitcases out of the door and drug her husband with her.

"Ray and Mikey decided to go to that party?" Frank asked.

"yeah I think they got a little bored of cheesy movies." I admitted.

"I am too." Frank stated. "We should find something else."

"Like what? I could go rent something else if you'd like?"

"No, I don't wanna watch movies." He looked hopefully up at me, and I thought I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't sure.

"Then what do you want to do Frankie?" I questioned nervously.

"Sit down Gee." He told me. So I sat down next to him. "I wanna do this." And he kissed me, but this time he was sober. And then he pushed my lips apart with my tongue and explored my mouth with his tongue. At first I froze, confused, but I melted under his touch quickly and began to kiss him back passionatly. He had one hand behind my head pressing my lips closer, and the other was moving slowly down my back until he was grasping my butt. He then started to move me so he was lying down on the couch, and I was on top on him. I broke the kiss then, and stared into his eyes. I was careful of his leg so I didn't hurt it in anyway.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm kissing you silly!" He winked at me, taking my breath away again before I could get it back.

"But why?" I wondered.

"Because…." He seemed to struggle on the words. "Because I..Love…you Gerard." He seemed to have a hard time with those words.

"Frank, How come it's so hard for you to love?" I wondered. He had never told me it was, but I could tell by watching him.

"I-it's a long story." His voice trembled a little.

"I don't mind listening." I smiled at him. I got up from on top of him, and sat him on my lap. "what's eating at you baby?"

"Well, I haven't fallen in love since…since a while ago." He struggled

"Why don't you tell me about it sweety?" I comforted. He scooted off of my lap and sat next to me. He looked like he was trying to find the words.

"Well I guess….It started in 7th grade, I had just figured out I was gay. I had a crush on this boy Patrick. We had been really close friends, so one day I told him I liked him, and he said he was gay too. We kissed after that, and he told me, we should date secretly. So I agreed. I started to really fall for this kid. Then after a few months, I told him I loved him….and he admitted he did too. It was such a good feeling. I thought he would be the one. It was such a good day. I went home that evening elated. When I got home, my mom was grim. She said she had gotten a phone call from Patrick's mother. She told me Patrick had gotten in a car wreck with his dad." Frank started to cry now. "Sh-she said both of th-them got k-k-killed a-a-and." He was completely sobbing now. I took him and squeezed him as tight as I could in a hug.

"Oh Frankie! I'm so so so so so sorry!" I buried my face in his hair. I pulled back after a few moments. "I'm not gonna leave you, okay Frankie?"

"O-okay." He sobbed.

"Everything will be alright. I promise baby." I soothed.

I carried him to his room and laid him on his bed and curled up beside him. I let him cry into my shoulder and chest as long as he needed to. I hummed a tune that I just made up as I went along and his sobbing seemed to slow down. I kept humming the tune because it seemed to help him. After a few more minutes he stopped crying and he lifted his head and said, "what song is that?" his eyes were red and puffy, but still beautiful.

"I just made it up as I went along." I said

"It's beautiful Gee, sing something along with it."

"okay…let's see." I struggled to find some words. I soon found words that worked with the tune,

_'If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright'_

"Gee, you'e voice is so beautiful…." he said breathlessly.

"Shh, get some rest baby." I told him. I sang him the words over again, and even made up some more. I started getting really tired and so I reduced to humming softly. Frank's breathing got slow and steady, so I stopped and kissed his forehead and whispered to him, "goodnight Frankie, I love you."

And I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around him. I dreamt of Frank, and the song and many other random things I can't really put an explanation to.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Frank_

I woke up that morning curled up in Gerard's arms. We were still in yesterday's clothes, but I didn't care. I pressed my lips against his and stayed there for a moment before leaving them. I looked at his face, and his eyes fluttered open in surprise. He smiled and pulled my head back down to kiss me again.

"I feel like I'm floating haha," I said happily.

"Well, gravity don't mean too much to me." He said cutely.

"You should really write songs Gerard, you have a nice voice, and you come up with such good things to say." I told him.

"Maybe I will Frankie." He smiled. "Maybe you can put guitar into it too?"

"I would love that!"

"Awesome haha, Now all we gotta do is find more band members." He stated.

"Well, Mikey plays bass, and Ray plays guitar too." I said. "We should ask them if they wanna join. Then all we'd have to do is find a drummer" I proposed.

"Do you wanna call them?" He asked.

"Not right now. I wanna soak you up Gee." I said seductively. He blushed bright red but returned the favor kindly, and kissed me hungrily, taking the control. He gently flipped me over because of my leg, and was on top of me again. He broke the kiss to take my shirt off, and then his. He went back to kissing for a minute, then he stripped to his boxers. I took the sweat pants I had been wearing off, so all I was wearing was my boxers and my leg cast.

"Gerard?" I spoke, "Are you a virgin?"

"No once, I slept with this guy named Bob." He said. "But it was a year ago. I haven't spoken to him in a while. Are you?"

"No, I've slept with a few guys from school." I answered. I was a little ashamed, because they weren't out of love, it was only lust. "I was just wondering."

"I don't think we should actually have sex while your leg is like that Frank." He said with a concerned look.

"I know, but I think we should do _something _at least." I begged

"Okay, we'll figure it out baby." He said, then started kissing me and feeling down my body. He started kissing my neck, then my chest, then my stomach and stopped at the waistline of my boxers. I got hard then and moaned. He pulled off my boxers with his teeth which turned me on horribly. He teased me be licking my dick and I complained.

"Geee common!" I moaned. He giggled and placed his lips around my dick and began to suck. It felt so good so I moaned loudly and dug my nails into the sheets. "mmm Gerard" I panted. "Don't stop!" His tongue stroked my cock nicely while he sucked, and I felt ready to come. I got loud and bucked my hips sharply upward. I released in his mouth and he swallowed contently and took his mouth away. "Gerard, that was so good!" I panted. I noticed he was pretty hard now so I positioned us so my leg was out of the way, and he stripped his boxers. I put my hand around his cock and squeezed. I started to movie it up and down, then he started to moan.

"Frankie ahhh!" He twitched with pleasure and gripped the pillow. I pumped harder and his face contorted as his hips started to move to fuck my hand. He contorted his face and bucked a final time before he came on my hand and chest. He sighed and pulled me on top of him and started to kiss me. As we continued explore each other's bodies, we heard the bedroom door open and we froze.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ GERARD?! FRANK?!" Mikey's voice screamed. Gerard quickly covered our bodies with a blanket to minimize exposure.

"Uh, having fun?" He tested this answer hoping it would be legitimate.

"OH MY GOD…just…what the fuck…" Mikey rubbed his eyes as if he was trying to erase the image of us.

"You _could've _knocked. I mean it's not like we asked you to see this." I told him.

"My God, Frank, I didn't know you guys would actually…you know…yeah…" he said awkwardly, turning the same bright red as Gerard did.

"Well…We'll just get dressed. You can leave the room for a little." I told him.

"okay." He said sounding really irritated. "Ray, they were having sex!" He yelled to someone downstairs.

"Looks like _everyone's_ here to watch us" Gerard complained.

I kissed his lips quickly, "It was still very worth it baby, you give _nice _blow jobs if I do say so my self" I winked at him.

"Let's get you dressed sweety." He told me. He put on his boxers and helped me get my boxers and sweats on because of my leg. Once we were all dressed, he helped me downstairs to my crutches. I took them and stood on my own.

"How did you guys get in?" I wondered. I was sure I locked the door.

"Window." an unfamiliar boy said. He had blond hair and looked a little weirded out.

"This is Bob, you guys" Mikey said. "Gerard knows him" Mikey shot a disapproving look at Gerard. Gerard turned his signature red again and looked at the floor. "They have also messed around." Bob then also turned red and shouted.

"What's your problem Mikey?!'

"I'm just sick of catching my brother having sex!" Mikey said

"Well you better get used to it okay?" Gerard said to his brother. "I'm gonna have sex with my boyfriend and you can't make me stop."

"Boyfriend?" I said surprised. "You wanna date me?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yes" He smiled at me, and for a moment it was only me and him. But Mikey cleared his throat and brought us back to reality.

"I guess we are dating then." I told everyone. "Oh but we have a question for all of you"

"No, I will not be your flower girl!" Ray laughed.

"ha, ha very funny. I wanted to know if you guys wanna join our band?" I questioned.

"I can be bass if you want?" Mikey said.

"And We can both play guitar" Ray told me.

"I play drums" Bob said quietly.

"And Gee can sing like an angel!" I stated.

"Looks like we got ourselves a band!" Gerard said in such a feminine voice I giggled a little.

"But what is the name gonna be?" Ray asked. We sat there for a while, not making any sounds, just thinking of the perfect name.

"Three Tales of Chemical Romance." Gerard muttered. "MY Chemical Romance!" He yelled "I'VE GOT IT!"

We stood there, shocked at how he had just come up with such a brilliant name. "GEE THAT'S BRILLIANT!" I yelled and kissed him.

"Sweet! We got a band, and a name! This is gonna rock!" Ray exclaimed.

We stood there for a while just laughing for the longest time. Then we ordered pizza and watched a movie about super heroes. It was overall, one of the best days of my life.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Gerard_

That night we celebrated the formation of My Chemical Romance. We celebrated by having a movie marathon and then a sleep over. We set up sleeping bags on the living room floor and acted like 11 year olds. Once we decided to go to sleep, Ray got up to turn out the light.

"I don't wanna hear you guys fucking in the middle of the night okay?" Ray told me and Frank. "When we're gone you can do that." He walked over to his sleeping bag and got in.

"Aw but don't you wanna hear me make Gerard moan? So sexy!" Frank teased. They all groaned obviously unamused. I blushed bright red, but no one could tell in the dark. Frank scooted closer to me so that we could touch. I decided the sleeping bags were keeping us too far apart so I climbed out of mine and into Frank's, which was just big enough for us both. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my face into his warm neck. He shuddered with pleasure and rolled over to face me. "hey." he whispered so only I could hear, and then he pecked my lips.

"Hello." I silently thanked the fact that it was dark because I was so red right now. He took his left hand and used it to press my lips against his, and his right hand to push my hips closer. His every touch made my whole body feel electric. I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Gee," he whispered, "I…..love you" He said it with more ease than last time, but still had trouble. I didn't mind though. I was thrilled that he was even able to say it at all. The words sent a warmth throughout my body and I kissed him again.

"And I love you too Frank Iero." I whispered back. He squeezed me close and buried his face in my chest while I buried my face in his hair. I started to feel a wetness on my chest and I moved back to look at him and saw he was crying. I kissed the spots where his tears were. "Don't worry baby," I said into his ear. "I'll fix you. I'll make it better." I held him as close as I could and rubbed my hand on his back. I held him there silently, listening to our breathing. Everyone's breathing had become slow, and steady, even Frank's. I soon started to drift off into a dream:

_ I sat alone in a dark, musty forest. There were sounds of foreign animals chirping along, hidden from my view. I had a feeling of loneliness as I sat on a mossy log. Just then, a dark figure approached me, and I was suddenly alarmed. I felt that I needed to escape this figure, but I couldn't move._

_ "Gerard," the figure spoke. It was an unfamiliar, demonic voice that said my name. "You cannot escape the dark. Never escape." It rasped on and I was terrified. I just wanted to escape the dark. I thought I was safe from the dark, why was it chasing me? "I can read your mind Gerard. You cannot ever erase the dark from your mind. You can't become good. You can't. You never will." No, no, no! I started to run. The figure just laughed, and grew to a colossal size. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE DARK!" It cackled. "YOU CAN'T RUN BECAUSE IT IS INSIDE YOU!" and the figure threw itself into me, but it just soaked in. I turned around frantically, and found myself face to face with a broken mirror. The mirror didn't show my face, though, it showed the dark figure. The mirror seemed to whisper things, that were at first inaudible, but as the progressed, I could make them out. "wake up Gerard. Gerard? Come on Gee!"_

I snapped up out of the sleeping bag violently and yelled. "Gee you started talking in your sleep, and then you were throwing a fit!" Frankie told me. He was on his crutches eating some toast. "What were you dreaming?"

"I'll tell you later. Where are the guys?" the guys were not present at the time, which I found odd.

"Oh they left because they wanted to go see a movie." Frank stated.

"What time is it?" I asked. If it was late enough for a movie, I must have slept in late.

"It's about four." He told me.

"Oh my God I slept in late." I groaned. He hobbled over to the couch and plopped down.

"Come tell me what your dream was about pumpkin." He invited me over to sit with him, so I walked over and sat down.

"It's kind of long." I apologized. "but here goes…" I told him every detail of the dream that I could remember, even the feeling of terror the forest had brought me.

"Oh Gee! That's horrible! What do you think it means?"

"What?" What did _he_ mean? It was only a dream.

"You know, dreams always mean something really important. So maybe you should try and think about what it means." He explained.

"Oh" I thought about it for a moment. I had been really depressed before I started being around Frankie. Even suicidal. Did it mean that maybe I couldn't get away from the depression? That couldn't be it. Frankie made everything better. But could he always? I shook the thought. "I don't think it means anything. It's not too important to me anyway." I told him.

"Are you sure Gee?" he asked. Looking concerned.

"yeah I think so." I shook the idea. I didn't need to think depressing thoughts.

Three hours later my mom called the house to tell me to come home. I kissed Frank for about ten minutes on the couch before leaving. When I got home, I went to my room, where I found Mikey sitting at my desk, looking through my drawings.

"what are you doing Mikey?" I wondered. I didn't hide my drawings so it wasn't a huge deal.

"You like Frank a lot don't you?" He asked. Looking sad.

"Yeah, he's so perfect. I love him." I said.

"Did you tell him about this then?" He pulled out a plastic baggy with white powder. Panic shot through me and tears gushed out of my eyes. How had he found that? I tthought I had kept it hidden. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"M-Mikey, I-I-"

"No," He cut me off. "What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled. "cocaine? Really Gerard?" He said the last part, so no one upstairs heard.

"M-Mikey, I-I-I didn't know what to do…" I sobbed. "I t-tried it o-once and it f-felt s-so _good_! I just, was so sad, and alcohol stopped helping. I n-needed m-more."

"But you've been happy now! You were with Frank!"

"Yeah, and I stopped, b-but I-I-I'm addicted….and I-I-I can't get rid of it n-now!" I was in the fetal position now, face in my knees.

"I should tell Mom, but I'm gonna give you another chance. I'm telling Frank though, and maybe you'll stop then. I'm gonna toss this in the river. I don't want to see this again." Mikey told me.

"D-d-don't tell F-F-Frankie!" I cried. WHat if Frankie hates me for it?

"I'm going to." He said finally. "I'll see you in a bit Gerard." he left the room, stashing the baggie in his coat. I didn't know what to do. I was sobbing, and at that moment I really needed that cocaine back. I searched another hiding spot of mine to see if I had any more. I found one more baggie. This is good, I thought. I will do this, and it will all get better, I promised myself.

I snorted a line of it, and left the house. I was searching for MIkey. I needed to have a word with him. Maybe knock some sense into the brat. I started to fly high from the line and I flying across the streets. I couldn't find my brother, and forgot what I was looking for. I found myself on the doorstep of Frank's house. Him and Mikey answered the door. I felt like I was vibrating in place.

"GERARD ARE YOU HIGH?! YOU FOUND MORE?! OH MY GOD GEE!" Mikey yelled, looking quite magical.

"You'relookingquiteunicornytodaym ikeyyes?" I spoke quickly.

"Gee….Why?" Frank looked hurt.

"Whaddayameanwhy?I'mflyingandyoucan'tstopmeIfeelfabulous!" I was feeling wonderful, but they're concern was killing it a little.

"Gee, come here." Frankie took me inside and found ways to occupy me, so I didn't go crazy. I pranced around the house in a boa for a while, singing "Hit Me Baby One More TIme!"

After a while I sat down, feeling like shit. I was crashing. "I need more. I'm crashing!" I demanded. But they shook their heads and waited for me to pass out.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Frank_

While Gerard had been high, Mikey and I discussed what we were going to do. He told me there was no point in discussing it while Gerard was awake, because he'd just interrupt and get obnoxious. So I decided to make coffee for us, and we sat it out.

Soon, Gerard settled down and sat next to me. "I'm crashing, I need more!" He demanded. This pissed me off a lot. I knew he was on drugs, but the way he was acting was killing me.

"Gee no!" I replied, appalled. He then hugged me and fell asleep instantly. I held him, trying to hold in the tears in front of Mikey. "Tell me why he does this." I demanded to Mikey.

"I don't know the reason really. I can tell you when it started though." He offered. I nodded my head; I didn't want to talk, afraid my voice would falter. "It all started when he was thirteen. He had just started high school. We had always been close, because we were only a year apart, but I had noticed he became more distant when school started. One night, a month after school started, he was sitting up trying to draw, but apparently had no luck since he kept throwing it all away. He thought I was sleeping, because he then pulled a razor blade from inside his desk and slit his wrist. He was crying really badly, and he just let it bleed. He didn't even care. He just grabbed booze from the kitchen and drank until he passed out." Mikey looked really sad saying this. "It got worse too. He cut a lot, and deeper. I never said anything though. I wish I had. I noticed he would leave the house more frequently and come back absolutely high, and would cut more. He had both his wrists, scarred terribly. He stopped this year though, with the cutting anyway. He covers the scars with make up. I thought he had stopped the drinking and the cocaine, but I guess not." Mikey was obviously trying not to cry now.

"Oh my god…Gee…." I stroked Gerard's hair and buried my face in his hair. "He gets beat up a lot at school. Do you think that's why?" I wondered.

"Maybe partially. I think there's something bigger going on though. I just can't figure it out." Mikey said.

"Can you get me a washcloth?" I asked Mikey. He got up and wetted on for me. I took it and scrubbed at Gerard's wrist, revealing more scars than I could count. I gasped and hot tears flowed out of my eyes. I kissed Gerard's forehead and snuggled his limp form.

"I got to go home. I'm going to look for any more drugs, and maybe get some sleep." Mikey told me.

"Okay" I held Gerard tightly, afraid that if I let go, he would be gone. After twenty minutes, I fell asleep sitting up on the couch.

I woke up with Gerard's head laying on my lap. I looked at him and smiled, because he was so beautiful. Right then, Gerard rolled over, leaving his face right where my crotch was, and the feeling of his face there, just through my sweat pants, was enough to make me react.

"Shit." I said aloud to myself. Which woke Gerard up. He opened his eyes and was face to face with my erection. I blushed violently, but he just smiled mischievously.

"I can fix that for you" He smiled wider. He sat up straight.

"Uh, I want to discuss last night actually." I protested, even though I really just wanted him to suck my dick.

"sh, later. I wanna fix this" He winked. I literally could not say no anymore. I smiled and kissed him passionately, and his had roamed down to touch my crotch and rub it. I let out a soft moan. "Gerard…" He just took off my shirt and kept kissing me. Then he moved down to my waist line and pulled down the pants and boxers just enough for him to work with. "Oh my God Gee" I shut my eyes as he licked my cock, teasing me relentlessly. Then he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck. I started to moan and fist his hair.

That's when Mikey walked in the door. With his, and Gerard's mom. His mother turned bright red, and looked about ready to kill. "GERARD WAY!" I came into his mouth, right as she screamed that, causing him to spit my cum out onto my pants and couch. I yanked up my sweat pants to cover myself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screetched.

"Pleasuring my boyfriend…." he told her. He still had white stuff on his face. I was bright red, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Gerard, I told her about last night." Mikey said.

"No…" Gerard's face drew a blank, horrified look.

"Gerard we just want to help you. please. We'll get you help." she said.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He screamed. He ran out the door and off out of site.

"Oh my God…" I groaned, face in my palms.

"Mikey, go after him!" Mrs. Way told him. Mikey sprinted off in the direction Gerard had gone. Leaving me, and Mrs. Way alone together. Awkward. "Did you give him the drugs?" She demanded to know.

"No! I didn't even know he did them until last night!" I argued.

"I wouldn't believe you but, I know you're a good influence on him…other than the sex…he is much happier with you." she told me. "I'm going to go looking for him. I'm guessing you'll stay here, because of your leg."

"Yeah. Call me if you find him please." I begged. I had to know he was okay, but I didn't want to slow them down. My leg would be out of a cast in a week, but until then.

"I will." She left the house and got into the car. I hoped that Gerard would be okay. I tried watching to LOTR trilogy to get my mind off of things. I soon fell asleep to to movies.

**end of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Gerard_

I sprinted away from Frank's house hearing Mikey running after me.

"GERARD COME BACK!" he screamed at me. I would not stop running until they gave up. I pushed my feet harder and faster. I was starting to wheeze really badly. Maybe participating in gym would've been a good idea. The drugs probably didn't help either. Mikey was catching up, and fast. I could hear him breathing hard behind me, as he jumped and tackled me to the pavement. I skidded on the pavement and scraped up my hands, knees and face.

"MIKEY WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" I screeched. I felt blood drip off my face. "Mikey just let me go. I'm not worth it." I started to cry.

"Gerard, no. You come back to Frank's." He demanded. "We'll talk about it, and then we'll fix it ok?"

"Ju-just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him and for the first time in my life, I punched my own little brother. He fell back, clutching his face, but I couldn't run. What had I just done? Instead of leaving to some hiding place, I hugged him. "M-mikey I am so sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"G-gerard. Just come home" he pleaded.

"I will." I decided. "I'm sorry Mikey."

"It's fine Gee." He got up and started walking back to Frank's house. I followed him, scared of what they were going to say to me. We got to the doorstep, and my mother was just stepping out of the house.

"Gerard Arthur Way, what did you DO?!" she speculated my scrapes, and Mikey's bruised cheek. "Never mind. Just come inside." she drug me into the house and sat me in a chair. "What did you think you were DOING when you did this?!" she scolded.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I couldn't tell her. She would put me in a mental home if I told her why I had done this.

"We're searching your room tonight so you can't get anymore. I don't want to punish you, but I'm going to have to." she said. She did want to punish me. I don't know why she would even lie about that. Mom never had liked me very much. She always favored Mikey.

"Alright. What do I do now then?" I glanced over at Frank, who looked sad, and uncomfortable in this situation. I gave him a look as if to say 'I'm sorry, I love you' I don't think he understood but my mom drew my attention back to her.

"Gerard, you'll just be grounded. No phone. No video games," shit...I loved my video games though. "No t.v. No leaving the house, except for school, and you will go straight to, and from. No detours of any sort." The same old groundation.

"Okay mom." I said. "can I say goodbye to Frank before we leave?" she nodded.

"Gerard..." he started.

"No, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I will explain some day. I just want to leave before your parents come home from work. I don't need them to know about this."

"I love you, Gerard. Please just stay strong for me." he pleaded.

"I will try only for you, Frankie. I love you too baby." I smiled and locked lips with him. I had my arms wrapped around him, and I knew I didn't want to leave his arms. He pulled away after a few seconds though.

"Bye, Gerard." He smiled a sad smile.

"Bye sweetie." I followed my mother, and Mikey out to the car.

"You and that boy are really somethin'" My mom said to me as we got in the car.

"Yeah. I love him more than anything in the entire galaxy." I said dreamily.

"I don't wanna see you blowin' him again though. I don't know if I'll ever recover from that." She said, shuddering.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine" We got to the house and I sat in the dining room until she had finished searching the room and disposing of one more bag of cocaine. "I won't tell your father about this." she told me. "I don't want him to throw a fit." Dad could really get out of hand when I did something bad and imagining him hearing about this, well, the image wasn't too pretty.

"thank you." I told her, and shut myself in my room. I laid in my bed, covered with blankets until I found sleep.

_The meadow was sunny, but it wasn't warm. The light was unfeeling and cruel against my skin. I wandered aimlessly through the never ending field of grass. The flowers had color, but no feeling. The grass wasn't a pretty green, but a bland green. The sky was a cold, blue. I heard a rustling in the tall grass. I turned around and found a bunny-rabbit. It wasn't even a cute bunny. It was just bland. The sky started to get dark. It became night. The wind picked up, and I heard a voice: "Gerard...Gerard!" I turned to go after the voice, because it sounded panicked. By the time I got to where the voice was coming from I found the bunny, splattered in blood, next to Frank's lifeless corpse. "NOOO-"_

"OOOO!" I shot out of bed, tears streaming down my face. Mikey stirred, but did not wake up. I glanced at the clock: 3:00 am. I got out of bed, and snuck upstairs. No one had woken up thankfully. I went outside to get some fresh air, when a thought arose. I could go see Frank right now. I ran down the streets until I got to his house. I climbed up their tree to get to Frank's bedroom window. I started to tap on the window, hoping he would notice and look. I heard stirring inside, and the curtains flew open. Frank's face looked at me in surprise and he threw open the window.

"Gee?" he whispered. "What are you doing?" He made room so I could climb into his bedroom. I noticed he didn't need to use his crutches, he could just step lightly on his cast to walk.

"Coming to see you, obviously." I said to him quietly, and I went to him and grabbed his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck and looked up at me.

"Gerard, why did you do it?" He stared at me, peering into my soul. I decided, if I were to tell anyone, Frank would be the one.

"I killed someone Frankie." tears threatened to pour out as I spoke. My voice started to waver. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

He stared at me, shocked. "Who, Gee?"

"It w-was this old man. He lived across the street. I was walking home from school one day, and my papers flew into his backyard, so I knocked on his door. He didn't like me, so he told me to get lost. I didn't disobey, but then Mikey lost his ball in his yard. He told Mikey it was as good as gone, so I got mad. I got really mad. We went home and Mikey was really upset, because that ball was his friend's and he didn't want them to be mad. So that night, I snuck into the man's backyard to get the ball. The guy ran out yelling at me, so I chucked a rock at him and fled. The news, the next day was that the man had gotten struck in the head too hard, and at his age, it killed him. I just hid the ball so no one would know. I never have given it back." I couldn't even cry about this anymore. It just felt like a stabbing in my stomach.

"Gerard, that wasn't your fault." Frankie murmured.

"Yes it was. I didn't have to get the ball, or throw that rock." I whispered. "I was only 12 and I killed a man." I fell to the floor in the fetal position. "I can't tell anyone, but it won't leave me." I sobbed, but no tears would come out.

"Gerard, I forgive you for this. I know you didn't mean to kill him. You were only helping your brother. And that guy sounded too old and cranky anyway. It's for the best." Frank comforted me well.

"Frank, I want to get over this. I don't want to get high, and hurt myself anymore." I told him.

"Good. That's great." he smiled and took my hands to pull me off of the ground and lay with me in his bed. "The band will be happy to hear that you're going to stop."

"Wait, Bob and Ray know?" I got nervous. It would be better if they just didn't know.

"Yeah, I called them and talked to them for a while about it. We're a band now. Which means we gotta tell each other everything. How can we shred our every emotion up into beautiful music, if we hide everything from each other?" Frank explained.

"I guess that's true. I just don't know what their reactions will be towards me." I was sure they'd hate me.

"They didn't judge. They're only worried about you." he said. "but we can worry about that later okay? Just try to sleep sweetie." he stroked my hair and hummed the song I had sung to him that one night.

"Frankie...don't ever leave..." I murmured, already starting to drift off in his arms.

"I won't ever leave you baby. Just don't leave me." he put his lips on my and left them there. We fell asleep like that, and dreamt of happy things for once.

**end of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Frank_

I woke up with my face in Gerard's neck, and his arms wrapped around me. My stomach was immediately attacked by killer butterflies. I started to kiss his neck, and then started to suck, leaving a hickey or two there before he woke up.

"Well this was a pleasant surprise" he grinned and began to kiss all over my face. "I think we have school today" he chuckled.

"You do. I'm going to get my cast off today." I told him. "Will your mom kill you for being here?" I was suddenly worried. He was supposed to have been grounded.

"Well I don't really care if she's mad. When will you come back?" he asked.

"I'll be back before lunch, I just don't want to go to school." I confessed. School was a lot of stress, and skipping a day would be nice.

"I'll come see you at lunch then." he decided.

"Sounds good!" I agreed and then went back to nibbling on his neck. He sighed happily out loud and rubbed his hands on my back. I pulled away from his neck and said, "you should probably get ready to go to school,"

He groaned. "I just want to stay with you." he whined. "Just keep me here!" he begged.

"nooo Gee you gotta go to school!" I argued playfully and pecked his nose.

"Arrgghhh!" He climmbed out of bed and picked me up out of bed and hugged me. "I'm ready for school now." he stated. he was wearing the clothes he had been yesterday and his hair was disheveled but he was beautiful.

"Good." I leaned in and kissed him, poking my tongue inside his mouth to explore a little. As we were kissing, my mother knocked on the door.

"yes Mom?" I asked

"You need to get ready, the appointment's in 10 minutes!" she informed me.

"Okay!" I turned to Gerard, "Come on baby cakes, we gotta go!" I kissed him quickly one more time, which made him giggle. He grabbed me by the waist and walked me downstairs.

"Gerard?" Frank's mother questioned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uh...just...nevermind." she blushed and continued buttering toast. I heard Gerard giggle under his breath. She handed us some toast, avoiding eye contact with us. I could tell what she thought, but I wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

"I should probably get to school." Gerard stated and then kissed me full on, right in front of my mother. I blushed when he pulled away. "Good luck at the doctor Frankie" he pecked my nose and walked out the door. I could tell he was satisfied with making my mother uncomfortable. I laughed to myself because he was just so fabulous.

"Well, that was a little...awkward." my mom stated.

"I love that kid so much." I smiled and blushed as we got into the car.

I had gotten the cast off easily and was just sitting at home watching game shows until the door opened and Gerard glided in.

"Hello Frankie!" He giggled, and picked me up off of the couch to hug me and kiss me. "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was pretty boring after the cast came off. Yours?" I asked

"I only got called 'Faggot' twice!" he laughed. "and the guys weren't upset with me. They were happy I was okay." He said happily.

"Aww that's so great Gee!" I hugged him tightly. "I'll come back to school tomorrow so I'll beat the guys up who called you 'Faggot'"

"You probably shouldn't, but okay." he said. "I should probably get back to school now." he told me sadly. "Will you pleeeaaase come with me?"

"I can't. Tomorrow okay?" I hugged him. "You can handle on more day can't you?"

"IIIII Gueeesssss." he groaned. "I love you so much Frankie. I do."

"I love you too Gee." I said it without hesitation, or feeling pain. Gerard had helped me heal, and I would help him too. "Don't hurt yourself again ok?"

"I won't." he said. "Bye Frank."

"Buh bye!" I kissed him once more before he left the house. I turned to find my mom had been watching through the doorway. She was smiling.

"Frank, I am so happy to see you guys like this." she said. "I think you guys are just perfect, but his mother told me what happened. I'm not very comfortable with him around you if he does drugs."

"Mom, he stopped. I won't let him hurt himself anymore." I confirmed. She just looked concerned.

"From the sounds of it, he's already addicted and it's gonna be difficult to get him to stop. He needs professional help."

"No Mom, I can do this okay?" I didn't need her telling me how to help Gerard. She didn't know him.

"Whatever you say." she said. I stomped up to my room and grabbed my guitar. I started playing a slower, sadder sounding melody. I started to clash it with the song that Gerard would sing to me when he slept with me.

_So long to all of my friends_

_Everyone of them met tragic ends_

_With every passing day _

_I'd be lying if I didn't say_

_That I miss them all tonight_

_And if they only knew what I would say_

That was the intro. I was going to show the guys the song when we had practice. We should have it tonight, I thought. I called the guys up right after school ended and they agreed. We met up in Ray's garage later and we jammed a few different songs. I decided not to show them the song until the end.

"Hey Gerard, remember that song you sang me?" I asked near the end of our little practice.

"Yeah kinda, why?" I handed him the lyrics I had written out. "Sing along okay?"

"okay." He said. I started the melody, and he began to sing. In some ways it was more magical than the night he had only sang it to me. I looked up in shock as I heard his voice sing the song with such emotion:

_So long to all of my friends_

_Everyone of them met tragic ends_

_With every passing day _

_I'd be lying if I didn't say_

_That I miss them all tonight_

_And if they only knew what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_Be strong and hold my hand_

_Time becomes for us, you'll understand_

_We'll say goodbye today _

_And we're sorry how it ends this way_

_If you promise not to cry_

_Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I'll fail and lose this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your_

_Sometimes we must grow stronger and_

_You can't be stronger in the dark_

_When I'm here, no longer_

_You must be stronger and_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I failed and lost this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

The guys had their eyes wide. "That was so freakin' beautiful..." Mikey said in awe.

"I...thought I was gonna cry." Ray said.

"Whoa..." Bob couldn't seem to say much else.

Gerard looked like he had been crying in the song. "Frankie...I love you so much." he picked me up and kissed me. I felt wetness on my cheeks and pulled back when I realized Gerard had shed a few tears. He wiped them away and winked at me.

"I probably need to go home huh..." he said to Mikey. "Mom's gonna kill me" he laughed.

"She was pissed when she found you gone. I knew where you were though. I know you didn't do anything bad, well TOO bad anyway." Mikey said as he looked from Gerard to me. I blushed. "Come on Gerard. let's go home and explain to Mom why you left"

Gerard pulled me in for one last kiss and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tonight." I smiled and waved goodbye to him and Mikey. I left Ray's garage 20 minutes later because my mom wanted me home for dinner. As I walked home I was wondering if Gerard really was gonna come over tonight.

"How was practice?" my mom asked.

"Fine." I was too lost in thought to come up with a better adjective.

"I see."

"Mom, is it bad to know who you want to marry at my age?" I asked.

"W-well, i-it is a little young to be thinking about that." she was caught off guard by the question. "but sometimes that's just how it works." she added.

"I want to marry Gerard one day." I told her, and walked up to my room to sleep before Gerard came over later.

**end of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Gerard_

When I had gotten home after band practice, I had still been in awe of how beautiful that song had sounded. I was amazed that he had put my words together with his music. I walked in the door, not preparing myself for the trouble I was about to encounter with my mother.

"GERARD WHY WERE YOU GONE LAST NIGHT?!" She screeched at me the moment my foot stepped inside.

"I-I wanted to see Frankie, and I lost track of time and fell asleep..." I explained truthfully. Telling the truth was always easier than lying. Unless the truth would hurt the person, then it was just better to lie.

"You. Were. Grounded." She growled through her teeth. I could tell she was about through with my misbehaviors. And hey, who could blame her, from the drugs, to sneaking out to see my boyfriend at night. Well I would be pretty pissed off if I were her too. I didn't know what to say. I knew I was grounded, but what was my excuse other than I wanted to see him. There wasn't an emergency or anything important. Well important seeming to her.

"I-I know..." I said quietly, feeling defeated.

"So _why _did you go out when I _specifically _told you _not_ to?" She hissed. Mikey looked uncomfortable sitting in the living room, so he slunk down to our room. I envied him, since he got to get away from this, and I had to keep battling. I walked to the couch and plopped down.

"I just wanted to see him." I explained, hoping she would understand even though I knew she wouldn't.

"_So?_ You could've seen him at school, or after you were done being grounded!" She stated.

"No, that would take to long. I just wanted to see right then. I want to see him right now too, but I can't."

"Why is this boy so damn important, Gerard?" She argued.

How could she not see the way I looked at him. I'm sure I made it quite obvious how I felt about Frank, just by the way I acted around him. I knew everyone else could tell. But Mom had never really been able to understand. She was clueless as always. "I. Love. Him. I love Frank Iero. I _love _him and I want to be able to spend every fucking second with that kid, and I want to grow old with him and I want to die with him. I want to hold his hand through everything. I want to be his everything, and if one day, he stops loving me, I will still be there. I will still love him. I would love him, even if he killed me." I ranted. Maybe now, the wench would figure it out. I needed her to know how I felt for once. "I will throw away everything for him. I'm done with the drugs, because I found a new one. Frank is my drug." She just sat there with an astonished look on her face. I don't think she really grasped the full concept of love. She had never really loved my father. That's why he left, I'm sure. I don't think she really love me either. But that's okay with me.

"G-gerard..th-that still doesn't mean you can go out of your way to disobey me..." She sounded weaker. I was winning.

"You can give me no punishment that is worth staying away from Frank. I'll see him if I want to, whenever I want to." I knew this was a harsh thing to say, and it was extremely disrespectful to my own mother, but I had to win this battle.

"I-I obviously can't stop you." She sounded on the verge of tears. I think I had gone a little too far. "Just, please, don't hurt yourself anymore. Don't do anything you'll regret. I don't want to lose you too." I had never seen my mother cry, but now, I could see it right in front of me. I didn't like it one bit. I went, and I hugged my mother. I hadn't done this since I was little, and now I was a little taller than her. I hugged her, feeling horrible for winning.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just love him so much, and it hurts to be apart from him." I explained softly.

"I know, Gerard. I know how love works. I had just forgotten that I knew." Those words made me want to cry, but I didn't. What if Frank left me? Would I forget how love worked? Would I lose the ability to love anyone ever again? I couldn't handle that thought, so I shoved it under the rug. I let go of her, and stalked over to my bedroom. I walked into the room, to find Frank sitting with Mikey on the bed. Frank saw me and bounded over to me and hugged me so tight, it was almost impossible to breathe.

"Gerard, did you really mean all those things?" he asked.

"What things?" The things I had said about him? Had he heard that?

"The things you said about me. Did you really mean them?" he looked up at me from my arms.

"Yes, of course! Why would you even question that? I meant every single word I said." I told him, then kissed his nose. His eyes looked watery and he smiled so happily, I almost died from seeing it.

"Gerard, I feel the same way." He squeezed me tighter and buried his face in my neck. I shut my eyes and held him there, burying my face in his hair. I could stay like this forever.

"Well this is adorable, and all, but I feel a little awkward in here, so I'm gonna go out with Bob and Ray, alright?" Mikey interjected. I pulled away from Frank enough, so I could look at him.

"Okay, Mikey. Sorry about this." I apologized, even though I wasn't sorry a single bit.

"It's fine, I just don't wanna ruin your moment." he laughed and walked out. Mikey was a really good brother. I was glad that he was so accepting of me.

"Well I guess we have the night to ourselves." Frank said seductively.

"What about my mom?" I didn't want her to have to witness anything she shouldn't.

"She left after you came in." Frank said. "You didn't hear her? She said she was going to her friend's to clear her mind of things."

"Oh..." I hadn't heard that. But it was perfect. "This is perfect!" I said excitedly, even though I was a little concerned about my mom. I had obviously hurt her pretty horribly.

"Yes it is, now shut up and kiss me. I'm getting bored over here." He teased. I granted his wish and threw my lips upon his and kissed him passionately. I dropped him on the bed underneath me and took off his shirt. I managed to strip him completely and then I stripped myself. I Straddled him and bent down to kiss him furiously as his hands felt all over my body. I moved my lips down to his neck to leave some purple hickeys and I kept going. I moved down his chest, licking and sucking on my way down. Doing this made him moan and grow hard quickly. I felt his erection on my chest when I was halfway down and I gasp a little.

"How do you wanna do this." I asked.

"Gerard, I want you to fuck me." He panted.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I grabbed some lube that I kept in a drawer and put some on my fingers. I began to lubricate the entrance gently, so I didn't hurt him too much. A slight look of pain crossed his face as I stuck my fingers in one at a time, but he was tolerant. I kissed him more to make him feel better and he wrapped his legs around my hips. I placed my erection at the entrance and pushed in, immediately feeling pleasure and I moaned. He grunted but motioned for me to keep going, so I started to push in and out. I started to pant and I squeezed my eyes shut once in a while. I noticed that after a while I started to hit a spot inside him, that made him moan with pleasure and not pain. I kept doing this, and I felt about ready to come.

"Mm_Frakieahh_!" I exclaimed as I came suddenly, emptying myself inside of him. I moved my hand to the lube and put more on it. I took my hand then and began to jerk him off. And expression of extreme pleasure exploded on his face, and he yelled out sounds of pleasure. His hips thrust into my hand and he came onto my chest and hand. I immediately got on top of him and began to kiss him more before he could say a word. I put more hickeys on his neck and a few on his chest. He reacted nicely to that, and made a muffled grunting noise against my neck. I rolled off of him, panting and stared up at the ceiling, amazed at how great that had all felt. Frank rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, facing me.

"That, was so amazing, I don't think I'll ever forget it, even if I lose my brain." He said breathlessly. I smiled and kissed him, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. My vision started to fade out and I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of Frank again.

**End of Chapter 9**


End file.
